Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by WolfyL
Summary: Suite de "La belle & l'amant". L'Inspecteur Murdoch, l'agent Crabtree et le Docteur Grace sont sur les lieux d'un crime ! Soudain, une explosion retentit ! Alors que l'Inspecteur Murdoch s'en sort plutôt bien, l'agent Crabtree est retrouvé inconscient et le Docteur Grace a disparu !
1. Chapitre 1

**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **L'Inspecteur Murdoch est dans son bureau avec sa femme Julia tout comme l'Inspecteur Brackenreid et Henry… George et Emily arrivent au poste 4 de la Maréchaussée de Toronto, bras dessus, bras dessous et tout joyeusement ! :**

 **« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Nous avons une grande annonce à vous faire ! »**

 **Tout le monde arrive vers le couple… :**

 **« George m'a demandé en mariage… »**

 **Emily montre sa main avec la magnifique bague… :**

 **« Et j'ai dit oui ! »**

 **Tout le monde applaudit et crie de joie ! Julia prend Emily dans ses bras en lui murmurant des félicitations et en admirant la bague… William, Thomas, Henry, d'autres collègues et même le commissaire félicitent George ! George et Emily s'embrassent sous les applaudissements de leurs proches ! Soudain, le téléphone sonne et Jackson répond… Alors que tout le monde discute à propos de la merveilleuse nouvelle, Jackson revient… :**

 **« Inspecteurs…**

 **-Oui, Jackson !?**

 **-On a un meurtre…**

 **-Bon sang, on revient trop vite dans la réalité ! »**

 **Plus tard, l'Inspecteur Murdoch, George et Emily sont autour du cadavre découvert dans la cave de la maison de la victime… Emily analyse le corps… :**

 **« Il est mort par strangulation, cela ne fait aucun doute… »**

 **Higgins arrive au niveau de l'escalier… :**

 **« Inspecteur ! Madame Crawford se sent prête à vous parler…**

 **-Très bien, merci Henry ! »**

 **William suit Henry laissant George et Emily seuls avec le cadavre… :**

 **« Qui est Madame Crawford ?**

 **-C'est la femme de ménage de la victime, Robert Harris, c'est elle qui a découvert le corps…**

 **-Je vois… »**

 **Emily tourne sa tête puis fronce ses sourcils… :**

 **« George… Regardez comme c'est étrange là-bas cette petite lumière rouge qui clignote…**

 **-En effet… Je vais voir… »**

 **George s'approche de cette petite lumière, enlève un drap et découvre une étrange invention mais ne tarde pas à comprendre ce que c'est… :**

 **« Emily, sortez tout de suite d'ici !**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-C'est une bombe qui va exploser à tout moment ! »**

 **Emily se lève tandis que George commence à courir vers elle… Henry est devant la maison de la victime en train d'interroger le voisin de la victime… Un bruit d'explosion retentit, Henry tombe sur le sol déséquilibré par le souffle ! Henry ferme les yeux, ce moment lui rappelle bien trop de mauvais souvenirs quand une explosion avait également retentit et qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital… Il entend des voix… Il parvient à ouvrir ses yeux et à bouger, il sent que quelqu'un l'aide à se relever, il lève sa tête et voit l'Inspecteur Brackenreid et le Docteur Ogden devant lui… :**

 **« Higgins, vous n'avez rien ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **-Je… J'interrogeais le voisin de la victime et puis… Un bruit d'explosion et… »**

 **Henry se retourne et voit un tas de débris et beaucoup de pompiers qui déblayent ! :**

 **« Oh non…**

 **-William ! »**

 **Un pompier aide William et Madame Crawford à se relever, ils n'ont rien de grave, Julia court vers William et le prend dans ses bras… :**

 **« J'ai eu tellement peur…**

 **-J'admets que moi aussi… Tout s'est passé tellement vite… J'étais juste devant la porte de la maison avec Madame Crawford pour l'interroger puis il y a eu cette explosion et… Oh non ! George ! Le Docteur Grace ! Ils sont encore à l'intérieur !**

 **-Les pompiers vont les trouver, ne t'inquiètes pas…**

 **-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un ! »**

 **Deux pompiers sortent un corps inanimé, c'est celui de George ! William, Julia, Thomas et Henry s'approchent des pompiers… :**

 **« Comment va-t-il ?**

 **-Il est en vie mais son pouls est très faible, on le prend en charge… Brancardiers !**

 **-Il y a encore une autre personne et une victime d'un meurtre…**

 **-Lui ? »**

 **Un pompier a soulevé une planche en bois laissant apparaître le visage de la victime… :**

 **« Oui…**

 **-Je suis désolé mais il n'y a plus personne d'autres…**

 **-C'est impossible, le Docteur Grace doit être ici !**

 **-En êtes-vous sûr ?**

 **-Certain !**

 **-Elle a probablement réussi à s'extraire de là mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne serait pas venue vers nous…**

 **-En effet… »**

 **Tout le monde se regarde, perdus et inquiets… George est dans un grave état et Emily a tout simplement disparue !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Emily ouvre doucement ses yeux… Elle voit un plafond blanc… Elle tourne sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre et se relève en se mettant assise… Elle remarque qu'elle est sur un lit, plus précisément dans une chambre… La voix de George et le bruit de l'explosion résonnent dans sa tête… Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait là ! Elle devrait être avec George sous les débris… Elle ferme les yeux et essaie de se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé…**

 **Flash-back**

 **« Emily, sortez tout de suite d'ici !**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-C'est une bombe qui va exploser à tout moment ! »**

 **Emily se lève et voit George courir vers elle. Soudain le bruit de l'explosion, les craquements, l'écroulement puis le noir… Emily parvient à rouvrir ses yeux et à tourner sa tête… Elle se sent coincée avec tous ces débris… Elle voit George allongé sous pas de mal de débris… :**

 **« George, vous allez bien ? »**

 **Il ne répond pas… Ses yeux sont fermés… Emily commence à légèrement paniquer… :**

 **« George ! Vous m'entendez ? Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît ! George ! »**

 **Elle entend des bruits de pas, quelqu'un est en train de la décoincer… :**

 **« George ! On va être sauvés ! Tenez bon, je vous en… supplie… »**

 **Sa vue se trouble, elle se sent portée puis le noir apparaît…**

 **Fin du flash-back**

 **Alors ce n'était pas les secours ? Dans ce cas, qui l'a emmené jusqu'ici ? En tout cas, Emily trouve ça louche… Elle se lève du lit, va vers la fenêtre mais elle remarque qu'il n'y a pas de poignets ! :**

 **« Je n'aimerais pas que vous partiez sans mon autorisation ! »**

 **Cette voix… Elle se retourne… Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux ! :**

 **« Leslie Garland !?**

 **-Ravi de savoir que vous me reconnaissez !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?**

 **-Cela paraît évident… Je vous récupère…**

 **-Je ne pense pas que cette décision ne revient qu'à vous…**

 **-Pourtant si…**

 **-L'explosion… Le meurtre… C'est vous ?**

 **-En effet…**

 **-Pourquoi ? Si vous souhaitiez m'enlever, vous aviez bien d'autres manières de le faire…**

 **-Robert Harris a volé ma place d'élève avocat ! Ce bourgeois prétendait que ma place était chez les accusés !**

 **-Il n'a pas totalement tort… »**

 **Leslie la regarde avec une certaine noirceur… :**

 **« Mais je croyais que vous ne pouviez plus être élève avocat…**

 **-En tant que Leslie Garland !**

 **-Je vois…**

 **-Mais bon, passons, maintenant nous sommes ensemble et tout ce qui compte… »**

 **Leslie s'approche d'Emily mais cette dernière recule jusqu'à ce que le mur l'en empêche… :**

 **« Je ne serais jamais à vous !**

 **-Pourtant, il y a eu une époque où vous étiez plutôt d'accord…**

 **-C'était à une époque et une erreur ! »**

 **Leslie est près d'Emily… :**

 **« Ne me touchez pas !**

 **-Allons Emily…**

 **-Vous êtes gonflés de dire que vous me voulez alors que j'aurais pu mourir dans cette explosion !**

 **-C'était un risque à prendre… Mais vous êtes en vie, donc tout va bien !**

 **-Cela ne change en rien mon point de vue sur vous…**

 **-Je suis prêt à tout pour vous, Emily…**

 **-Laissez-moi partir, Leslie…**

 **-Pour aller où ? Pour rejoindre qui ? Oh je sais ! L'agent George Crabtree, votre futur mari, n'est-ce pas ? Quel dommage pour vous… Vous ne risquez pas de le rejoindre…**

 **-Vous ne me faites pas peur…**

 **-Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase… Je disais que vous ne risquez pas de le rejoindre puisqu'il est mort… »**

 **Emily regarde Leslie avec de gros yeux… :**

 **« Non… Je ne vous crois pas…**

 **-Pourtant, c'est la vérité, Emily…**

 **-Vous mentez !**

 **-Je suis désolé, Emily… Mais c'est la vérité que vous le vouliez ou non ! »**

 **Leslie sort de la chambre laissant Emily dans le doute… Non ! Elle est sûre d'elle, George est vivant !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **L'Inspecteur Murdoch est dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Brackenreid avec l'agent Higgins ainsi que le Docteur Ogden… :**

 **« Des nouvelles de Crabtree ?**

 **-Il est toujours dans le coma, les médecins refusent de se prononcer sur son état…**

 **-Il va s'en sortir !**

 **-J'apprécie votre optimisme, Monsieur…**

 **-Murdoch ! Il a survécu aux tortures que ce fumier de Joe Walker lui a infligé alors il survivra à l'explosion ! »**

 **Un léger silence s'installe mais Thomas le brise… :**

 **« Des indices pour retrouver le Docteur Grace ?**

 **-Pas encore, Monsieur…**

 **-Bon sang !**

 **-Henry… Pouvez-vous aller au lieu de travail de la victime et chercher tous les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait en tant qu'élève avocat et interroger son professeur et aussi demandez-lui le nom des autres élèves qui étaient en concurrence avec la victime, s'il vous plaît…**

 **-Tout de suite, Inspecteur… »**

 **Henry quitte le bureau… Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir, Ruby apparaît ! :**

 **« Henry ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! J'ai appris pour l'explosion et pour vos amis…**

 **-C'est gentil à vous de vous en inquiéter, Ruby…**

 **-Laissez-moi vous aider ! Je vous en prie, je me ferais petite si vous voulez mais laissez-moi vous aider ! »**

 **Henry ne peut pas résister au regard de supplice que Ruby lui fait… :**

 **« Bon d'accord…**

 **-Merci, Henry ! »**

 **Elle embrasse sa joue et le couple sort du poste… Dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Brackenreid… :**

 **« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, comment le Docteur Grace a-t-elle pu se faire enlever ? Malheureusement avec cette explosion, je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier… »**

 **Thomas fronce les sourcils après avoir écouté les paroles de William… :**

 **« Monsieur ?**

 **-Je viens de me rappeler d'une chose quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux du crime en compagnie du Docteur Ogden, il y avait une calèche dans une rue et un jeune homme montait dedans mais je n'ai pas pu voir son visage…**

 **-Maintenant que vous le dites Inspecteur, je m'en souviens aussi mais je n'avais plus prêté attention que ça car j'étais plus préoccupé par ce qu'il se passait avec l'explosion…**

 **-Donc le tueur provoque l'explosion et profitant que tout le monde soit occupé par l'explosion, enlève le Docteur Grace…**

 **-Inspecteurs !**

 **-Que se passe-t-il, Jackson ?**

 **-Regardez le journal ! »**

 **L'agent Jackson tend le journal… L'Inspecteur Brackenreid lit… :**

 **« Bon sang ! Satané de journaliste ! Regardez Murdoch !**

 **-Disparition du médecin légiste du poste numéro 4, le Docteur Emily Grace, et décès d'un agent de police, l'agent Crabtree, suite à une explosion…**

 **-Mais Crabtree n'est pas mort ! Je vais aller voir ce journaliste sur le champ ! »**

 **Emily tourne en rond dans cette chambre, cherchant un moyen de sortir de là quand la porte s'ouvre sur Leslie avec le journal à la main… :**

 **« Tenez un peu de lecture pour vous…**

 **-Non merci…**

 **-J'insiste… Cela pourrait grandement vous intéresser… »**

 **Intriguée, Emily prend le journal, elle lit puis met sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier… :**

 **« Non… Non…**

 **-Je vous l'avais dit, l'agent Crabtree est mort…**

 **-Vous l'avez tué… Vous l'avez tué ! »**

 **Elle se met à crier et essaye de frapper Leslie mais ce dernier attrape ses poignets ! Les larmes montent aux yeux d'Emily… Tout se bouscule dans sa tête… Elle ne peut pas le croire… Sa vie a été faite d'obstacles en tout genre pour chercher la personne qui pouvait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés, elle a fini par la trouver en la personne de George Crabtree ! Elle savait que c'était lui mais maintenant tout est fini… Que pouvait-elle devenir sans lui ? Un vide profond se fait ressentir en elle… Elle regarde la bague que George lui a offerte… Soudain, Leslie prend la bague ! :**

 **« Non !**

 **-A quoi bon la garder ? Votre cher George n'est plus là !**

 **-Espèce de…**

 **-Oh ! Emily, pas de grossièretés dans votre si jolie bouche…**

 **-Rendez-moi la bague… »**

 **Leslie fait un sourire en coin… Il met la bague dans sa poche… Emily essaye de l'attraper mais Leslie l'en empêche en la poussant vers l'arrière… Emily se débat comme elle peut pour avoir cette bague ! Le seul objet auquel elle pourrait se raccrocher en pensant à George… Leslie ferme la porte et Emily cogne dessus de rage… Elle pleure de rage et de tristesse… Elle se laisse glisser contre la porte jusqu'au sol et reste allongée sur le sol…**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **L'Inspecteur Brackenreid arrive dans les locaux du journal… :**

 **« Bonjour Inspecteur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **-Au diable les politesses, qui a écrit cet article ?**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que c'est faux ! Voilà pourquoi !**

 **-Mais il y a bien eu une explosion…**

 **-Oui mais pas de mort d'agent de police !**

 **-Oh… Eh bien j'admets que c'est embêtant…**

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Il s'appelle Gregory Hamite, il me disait qu'un de vos informateurs lui avait fait des révélations à propos de l'explosion…**

 **-Nous n'avons pas d'informateurs ! Il habite où ? »**

 **Plus tard, les Inspecteurs Brackenreid et Murdoch toquent à une porte… :**

 **« Monsieur Hamite ! Maréchaussée de Toronto ! Ouvrez ! »**

 **Pas de réponses… La porte est, étrangement, déjà déverrouillée… Ils entrent et découvrent Gregory Hamite, mort ! Plus tard, Julia analyse le corps… :**

 **« Il est mort par strangulation…**

 **-Comme pour Robert Harris…**

 **-Bon sang ! Alors c'est le tueur qui s'est fait passé pour un de nos informateurs ?**

 **-Cela ne fait aucun doute…**

 **-Mais pourquoi faire ça ?**

 **-Le tueur a kidnappé Emily, on est d'accord ? »**

 **Les Inspecteurs se retournent vers Julia pour écouter son analyse… :**

 **« Ce kidnapping doit avoir un objectif personnel pour le tueur…**

 **-Le Docteur Grace connait le tueur ?**

 **-C'est fortement possible…**

 **-Mais pourquoi manipuler le journaliste pour faire cet article ?**

 **-Pour manipuler psychologiquement Emily… A votre avis, est-ce qu'elle est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'explosion ? Si elle apprend que George est mort, imaginez sa réaction…**

 **-Bon sang, le fumier !**

 **-Il faut consulter les dossiers au plus vite ! »**

 **Ils sont, à présent, dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch en train de consulter les dossiers… Soudain, le visage de William se fige lorsqu'il est devant le cahier des photos des élèves qui étaient également en concurrence avec la victime… :**

 **« William ?! Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **-Il y a un élève qui se fait appeler Jacob Smith mais regardez la photo… »**

 **Il tend la photo à sa femme ainsi qu'à l'Inspecteur Brackenreid, l'agent Higgins et Ruby qui s'était proposée d'aider… :**

 **« Leslie Garland !**

 **-Bon sang ! »**

 **Le téléphone de William sonne… Il décroche… :**

 **« Inspecteur William Murdoch de la Maréchaussée de Toronto… Oui… Très bien, je vous remercie, on arrive ! »**

 **Il raccroche… :**

 **« George s'est réveillé ! »**

 **George est sur le lit d'hôpital avec sa mère et le père d'Emily… Ils voient arriver les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid ainsi que le Docteur Ogden… :**

 **« Content de vous voir réveillé, George !**

 **-Merci Monsieur…**

 **-Les médecins ont dit qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance, mais ce n'est pas mon fils pour rien !**

 **-Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma fille ?**

 **-Nous avons trouvé un suspect…**

 **-Qui ? »**

 **Ils n'osent pas répondre… George commence à se relever… :**

 **« Dites-nous qui, s'il vous plaît…**

 **-Leslie Garland… »**

 **George quitte son lit… :**

 **« George, tu dois encore te reposer !**

 **-Votre mère a raison, Crabtree !**

 **-Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus ici alors qu'Emily est avec Leslie Garland ! Et croyez-moi, je me sens reposé mais surtout déterminé ! »**

 **Les Inspecteurs comprennent qu'ils n'ont pas le choix… Quelques minutes après, George a retrouvé son uniforme… Il commence à rejoindre ses amis quand le père d'Emily l'interpelle… :**

 **« Retrouvez-la, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste…**

 **-J'en fais mon devoir et ma priorité, je vous le promets ! »**

 **Ils se font une accolade… Plus tard, ils sont tous au poste… :**

 **« Content de vous voir, George !**

 **-Merci Henry…**

 **-D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans les finances de Monsieur Garland… Il a récemment acheté une villa à l'écart de pas mal de choses, j'ai son adresse… »**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Emily se relève… Elle prend une des pinces de sa coiffure, l'introduit dans la serrure et après de nombreuses manipulations, parvient à ouvrir la porte… Elle sort prudemment… Elle ne voit personne alors elle commence à s'avancer… Elle tente d'ouvrir une porte mais elle est fermée… Elle voit un porte-manteau avec le manteau de Leslie accroché… Elle se souvient qu'il avait mis la bague dans la poche de ce manteau alors elle plonge sa main dans la poche et retrouve la bague ! Elle remet sa bague à son doigt… Une larme coule sur sa joue… Elle l'essuie et continue à chercher où sortir… Cette maison est un véritable labyrinthe ! Toutes les portes du rez-de-chaussée sont fermées ! Elle monte au premier étage sans avoir trop le choix… Pendant ce temps, Leslie est en train de marcher jusqu'à la chambre d'Emily mais il découvre qu'elle a disparu ! Il enrage et attrape au passage une barre en fer… Les Inspecteurs Brackenreid et Murdoch ainsi que l'agent Crabtree arrivent au même moment, ils se séparent… Emily se retrouve sur un toit plat où elle peut voir le paysage, elle entend des bruits de pas, elle se cache derrière une grande cheminée et retient son souffle… Les bruits de pas viennent de plus en plus vers elle, un homme s'avance et Emily voit son dos et le reconnaît ! :**

 **« George ! »**

 **Il se retourne ! :**

 **« Emily ! »**

 **Il court vers elle et ils se prennent dans leurs bras… :**

 **« Je ne rêve pas ?! Rassurez-moi, vous êtes bien vivant, je ne suis pas folle !?**

 **-Je suis bien en vie, Emily, ne vous en faites pas…**

 **-Mais alors, dans le journal…**

 **-Leslie Garland a manipulé le journaliste…**

 **-Je vois…»**

 **Emily, soulagée, embrasse fougueusement George, il lui répond par le même baiser… :**

 **« Venez, on s'en va… »**

 **George prend la main d'Emily et ils commencent à partir quand Leslie apparaît et frappe George avec la barre ! George tombe sur le sol, Leslie prend Emily par le bras mais cette dernière se débat ! George se relève, prend Leslie par l'épaule, Leslie se retourne, George lui donne un coup de poing, Leslie recule à cause du coup mais redonne un coup de barre dans le ventre de George qui tombe sur le sol à plat dos ! Leslie tente d'assommer George avec la barre mais George roule sur le côté et évite de justesse le coup ! George se relève et fait face à Leslie… :**

 **« Vous ferez mieux de vous rendre Monsieur Garland…**

 **-Jamais ! »**

 **Leslie se précipite vers George et tente de nouveau à l'assommer avec la barre ! George tente de l'éviter mais la barre frappe son épaule ! George se sent partir et se rend compte qu'il tombe dans le vide mais il attrape de justesse le bord avec ses bras ! Son corps se balance dans le vide ! Leslie le regarde avec un sourire en coin… George voit Leslie le menacer de nouveau avec la barre mais voit Emily sauter sur lui et retenir la barre ! Leslie recule mais Emily ne lâche pas ! George en profite pour tenter de remonter sur le toit ! Emily mord le cou de Leslie et ce dernier lâche la barre ! Leslie se retourne vers Emily… :**

 **« Espèce de…**

 **-Pas de grossièretés Monsieur Garland ! »**

 **Leslie regarde Emily avec une grande noirceur, il s'approche très vite d'elle mais il s'arrête brusquement quand George apparaît en se plaçant devant Emily ! George tient dans sa main, la fameuse barre et la place droite vers Leslie… :**

 **« Je vous interdis de la toucher !**

 **-Mains en l'air, Garland ! »**

 **Leslie lève ses mains, se retourne et voit les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid ! L'Inspecteur Brackenreid tient un fusil et la dirige vers Leslie… George menotte Leslie et l'emmène…**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Fin

**Chapitre 6**

 **Quelques jours plus tard, Emily, Julia, Ruby, Margaret et Amanda sont dans une maison de couture en train d'admirer les robes de mariées… :**

 **« Elles sont toutes magnifiques, je ne sais pas laquelle je vais choisir…**

 **-En les essayant peut-être que votre choix sera différent ! »**

 **Emily regarde Julia avec un regard pétillant et un joli sourire et les essayages commencent ! Alors qu'Emily est dans une cabine, Julia grimace… :**

 **« Que vous arrive-t-il Madame Murdoch ?**

 **-J'ai un peu mal au ventre Madame Brackenreid mais ça va passer !**

 **-J'espère bien pour vous !**

 **-Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? »**

 **Les femmes se tournent en direction de la cabine et affichent un visage admiratif devant Emily… Au poste 4 de la Maréchaussée de Toronto, George est en plein essayage de costume sous le regard attentif de William, Thomas, le père d'Emily James et Henry… :**

 **« Alors pas trop nerveux, Crabtree ?**

 **-Un petit peu mais j'ai hâte !**

 **-Attendez George… »**

 **William remet le nœud papillon de George… Ce dernier fait un sourire en coin en pensant au moment où il remettait en place le nœud papillon de William lors de son mariage… Quelques jours encore plus tard, le grand évènement est enfin arrivé ! George est devant l'autel avec William comme témoin, la musique bat son plein et la mariée, Emily, arrive avec, à son bras, son père… Elle finit par arriver jusqu'à l'autel auprès de George… Il ne peut qu'admirer la beauté de sa future épouse dans cette robe la mettant beaucoup plus en valeur qu'elle ne l'est auparavant… Le discours du prêtre se prononce et vient le moment tant attendu… :**

 **« Mademoiselle Emily Grace, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur George Crabtree, ici présent ?**

 **-Je le veux !**

 **-Monsieur George Crabtree, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Emily Grace, ici présente ?**

 **-Je le veux !**

 **-Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage… »**

 **Nos mariés n'entendent plus le discours du prêtre, leurs regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre, le bonheur se lit sur leurs visages… :**

 **« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »**

 **Sans attendre, ils s'embrassent fougueusement sous les cris de joie de leurs invités… William échange un regard avec sa femme, témoin d'Emily… De merveilleux souvenirs reviennent dans leurs mémoires… Plus tard, ils sont sous un grand chapiteau où tout le monde danse et est heureux ! Julia s'éloigne discrètement sous le regard d'Emily qui la suit après avoir embrassé George… Elle retrouve Julia derrière le chapiteau loin des regards en train de vomir… :**

 **« Tout va bien, Julia ?**

 **-Mieux maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais…**

 **-Julia… Depuis quelques temps, vous présentez les symptômes d'une… Femme enceinte…**

 **-Je sais mais c'est juste impossible… Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants…**

 **-Je pense que vous devrez voir un confrère spécialiste…**

 **-Vous avez raison, Emily… Passons ! C'est votre mariage dont il s'agit alors trinquons !**

 **-Trinquons ! »**

 **Elles prennent une coupe de champagne en retournant dans le chapiteau et trinquent… William et George les rejoignent et emmènent leurs épouses sur la piste de danse… George et Emily s'embrassent avec amour tout comme William et Julia, Thomas et Margaret et Ruby et Henry… Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se réunissent tous pour faire une magnifique photo de famille ! Beaucoup plus tard, George porte Emily dans ses bras et l'emmène devant un des cadeaux de mariages qui est une jolie petite maison… Ils entrent et n'attendent pas d'aller dans leur chambre tout en s'embrassant fougueusement, George ferme la porte derrière lui et tous les deux profitent de leur première nuit de jeunes mariés !**

 **FIN**


End file.
